


[podfic] must have been kissing a fool by carolinecrane

by JENGEORGE



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JENGEORGE/pseuds/JENGEORGE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of carolinecrane's fantastic story: must have been kissing a fool.  </p><p>Blaine won't shut up about what a fantastic kisser Rachel is, so Kurt decides to go to the source for lessons. The source being one Noah Puckerman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] must have been kissing a fool by carolinecrane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [must have been kissing a fool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165438) by [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane). 



**Download:** [ HERE](http://www.sendspace.com/file/ychns4)

 **Length:** 1:37:22


End file.
